Falling in Love in Fall (Part 3)
Hey guys, ChaseZuma45 here. Just a reminder, please do not edit this article, or add photos to it. you are welcome to comment and give me suggestions. thanks! ~ChaseZuma45~ Chase: I woke up to Skye resting on my shoulder. I could hear her heart beating, softly drumming through my ears. ’She looks so cute when she sleeps. I could get used to this," I thought to myself. The sun was rising on the horizon of Adventure Bay. Light pink and orange colors lit up the once star filled sky. ’Skye better get up, the pups cant know about this," I thought again. I nudged her with my muzzle as I attempted to wake her. Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a cute yawn. "Good morning, Chase," she half whispered, half yawned. "Good morning, Skye. Sorry for waking you, I was just thinking you should go back to your pup-house so the pups don’t figure out about us," "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I better hurry,". She jumped up and started walking away. "Skye, wait," I quietly barked, "I was, uh, wondering if, uh, we could do this every night?" I managed to get out. "Oh Chase, you are so sweet. I would love that," She padded over to me and whispered in my ear, "Our little secret," She turned her head and planted a soft kiss on my muzzle. Warm energy soured through my body, making me paralyzed with delight. Skye had already left when I came to. ’She kissed me, she KISSED me!’ I thought over and over in my head. Did this mean something? Did she like me too? But my thoughts were interrupted by Ryder. "Good morning pups, ready for breakfast?" Excited howls and barks went around, and Ryder poured us all our food. While I was eating glanced over at Skye, and caught her staring back. She winked at me, and I could feel my face blush. I finished quickly and left with Marshall and Zuma. "Dude, we need to have a serious talk." Zuma said suddenly. "Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned. I could feel sweat form on the pads of my paws. "Don’t pretend that you don’t know. You are totally digging Skye," Marshall stated. "Totally, dude," Zuma chimed in. "Uh, no I’m not! Where’d you hear that?" I was starting to get nervous. They can’t find out about Skye, or I’d be ruined. "You are always worried about her when she goes on missions, and you’re always staring at her. Just admit it." Marshal said. Both Zuma and Marshall looked concerned and stern. "Fine, whatever. I like her okay? Why are you guys so concerned anyways?" "We’re just looking out for you dude. Skye is totally awesome. You deserve her, you guys are meant for each other!" Zuma said. I couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of happiness. What if she did like me? But, what would Ryder and the Paw Patrol think if were a thing? All kinds of thoughts filled my head. "Thanks guys. Glad I have friends like you," I nudged Marshall playfully, "How about a game of Frisbee?" "Sounds great dude. Let’s get Rubble, Rocky, and Skye." Zuma said. "You guys run ahead, I’ll get the Frisbee from the lookout." I said. I ran over to the lookout quickly and got the Frisbee. When I ran back, all the pups were ready. "Ready guys?" I mumbled through the Frisbee in my mouth. "Ready!" They chanted in perfect unison. I threw my head around and released the Frisbee. It flew far and everyone chased it. "This day has been a pretty great day," I decided," I can’t wait for tonight". = = = For previous story, click here = = For next story, click here = Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes